


Saionji gets pissy at dance rehearsal so she gets taken to chuck e. cheese

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: do I even have a life, tragic, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saionji gets pissy at dance rehearsal so she gets taken to chuck e. cheese

The dancer harshly brought her sandal to the ground, sending a masterful echo of dominance into the ears of every other dancer in the room. As she had wished, of course. She was Hiyoko Saionji, a figure to be respected, despite her measly stature.

"No, no, no!" she sneered in agony, in a voice sleekly sharp as paper edges. "You're doing everything wrong! You have no appreciation for your own culture, you worthless pigs!"

Though such behavior was expected of the female, the outburst still brought goosebumps upon all except one. The instructor. Without hesitation, she grabbed the blonde's kimono sleeve. She tugged forcefully, nearly ripping the robe as Saionji was dragged out, protests escaping clenched teeth.

* * *

Chuck E. Cheese. She had been dragged through the busy streets of midwestern Japan to go to an Americanized eatery. One full or electronic monsters, and even scarier kids.

"Eww!" the dancer whined, displeased with the animatronics and uncivilized partying. But this was only the beginning.

Saionji was placed into the play area, full of plastic slides and "fun." The mascot had given her a lifeless smile as she was forced inside, being mistaken for a kid.

Resilient, Saionji spat into pizzas, kicked shins, and screamed profanities. So much so that she was banned from Chuck E. Cheese.

Feeling accomplished, she was met with a smile, only until her eyes widened in horror.

Across the street, it sat. Red, fiery lights gazing at the girl.

Chick-fil-a. _Oh no_.


End file.
